


Say something to solve all our problems (I forgot what it was)

by eliasmontesn



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Horror, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Psychological Horror, Resurrection, Tags May Change, The turtle is dead, but his replacement is helpful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliasmontesn/pseuds/eliasmontesn
Summary: Life after Derry has not been easy. But while living with Ben and Beverly, Richie has a dream that might change everything.The return to Derry brings more guests and more horror into their lifes, but the reunion with old friends makes it all worth it.(My first work, I'm not good with summaries.)





	1. 01. Tell me about the dream where we pulled the bodies out of the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a dream.

It used to be easier. Forgetting was the worst thing that had ever happened to Richie Tozier, and he craved it on a daily basis. But he wouldn’t say it aloud. He could still see his friends faces burned on the inside of his eyelids forever after what he tried to do. Confessing he’d rather forget they were ever friends than having nightmares filled with Eddie’s blood would get him nowhere but a mental clinic.

So now he had to stay with Ben and Bev, uncomfortably stuffed inside their small bubble of love and affection and “_ happy endings, aren’t those delightful trashmouth?” _A voice that send shivers down his spine would say every once in a while. Thinking about the voice would lead him through a rabbit hole of claws, closets and statues he’d give anything to forget so he forced himself to be happy. “You love these people more than life itself. You fought for them and they fought for each other and they deserve this.”

Thus he’d splattered a smile on his face, desperately tried not to think of who he had fought for and spent his sixth night in a row without sleeping to keep the nightmares at bay.

And as he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore he could only realize positive thinking never really got him anywhere before.

**

Sad as it was, his life found a slowed paced sort of routine. Wake up at an ungodly hour and lay in bed over analyzing every shadow in his room. Check. Get up, put his breakfast in his plate, eat one bite of it while Bev and Ben payed attention to him. Throw out the rest of it. Check. Answer Mike’s phone call where he asks over and over again if Richie is doing better. Lie to Mike. _ “I’m doing great. I’m getting better. I’m no longer seeing the love of my life being impaled every time I close my eyes.” _Check. Using the bathroom without any locks or sharp objects to clear his already empty stomach. Check. Going back into his room and staying in bed until the next meal the happy Hanscom-Marsh couple dragged him to. Check.

He wouldn’t say he’s great by any means, but he’d like to believe he’s at least better than he was six months ago, when he was rushed to the hospital barely alive. If nothing else “The Richie Tozier Cycle of Self-destruction” gave him stability.

“You’re in your head again.” Bev’s voice cut through the narrator voice in his brain. The three of them are having dinner, Hawaiian pizza, which the two Bs absolutely despise, but ordered in another desperate attempt of keeping Richie from collapsing of hunger. “Anything you’d like to share with the class?”

Richie know that voice, is the _ maybe he’s writing up a joke _ voice, her _ I hope he's going to make fun of me _ voice. It feels like all he does these days is disappoints Beverly.

“Just thinking about our living situation. Gotta get out your hair sooner rather than later.” At the seriousness of his voice Ben’s shoulders deflate a little, Bev hadn’t gotten her hopes up to be squashed though.

“No you don’t!” Haystack has the same soft kind tone he always had when they were children. “You can stay for as long as you want buddy.”

And it would be so easy. To take him up in that offer, to stay on their guest bedroom for years, to never write another comedy routine. But Rich looks at Bev, at the way she keeps trying to get him to break a grin and make a “your mom” joke (after the last one of those jokes he heard he doesn’t think he’ll ever tell them again.) and he can convince himself to show her he gave up.

“I guess I’m just tired.” He gets up and takes his plate hoping they won’t notice he only took a bite of his pizza. “Gonna call it a day.”

Richie cleans his plate and hugs both Beverly and Ben before he moves to his bedroom. Before going back to Maine he’d sleep like a starfish splattered all over the bed, but ever since getting his memories back he keeps to one side of the bed. The other stays empty, waiting for someone who won’t be able to fill it after all.

He stares at the other pillow (clean, always clean, he won’t let anyone touch it) and after crying whatever little water he had drank that day, his eyes are finally heavy enough to drag themselves closed.

**

It started the same as it always does. Eddie Kaspbrak smiling face looming over his, excited shouts of glory for defeating _ (no, not defeating, not yet.) _It. Then the claw piercing through his stomach, blood soaking him, a broken gasped name… but then it changed.

He’s at the cistern, not the flooded one like it was almost two years ago _ (it’s been two years, it can’t be two years it’s been an eternity.) _but the one from their childhood, with a tower of toys and a stage ready to receive a clown.

But there was also a kid. A kid standing on the stage, looking at him. For some reason he couldn’t explain he knew with certainty the boy wasn’t It. He was powerful in a way that seemed to fill the entire chamber, but not in a scary sense. He has a mess of black curls on his head and a frown hiding behind his glasses that was so familiar Richie had to fight back tears.

“Back, back, it’s time to go back.”He was singing. His voice is soft, choked up, between a sob and a broken breath. “To you know where, but was it fun in the sun where you were?.” The thought of Eddie fills his mind, but these are not memories. Flashes of Ed and himself, adults _ (finally adults together isn’t just the thought of it enough) _ fill his mind, ** _they hug this mysterious boy, and they have a house, they wake next to each other_ ** … he sees stan, _ like himself but taller _ as Beverly had said a lifetime ago, he sees georgie and it’s been so long but he still looks the same.. “You fool, how dare you trust fate!”

He wakes in a cold sweat, and the certainty he needs to go back to Derry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment so I know what you guys are thinking! I have big plans for the fic, and I hope you all like it!


	2. 02. I want to kiss a God or two in the mouth. Come on, this is not a night for tragedy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in a very important, weirdly explained tower...

On another place, in a different time, there is a tower. And inside this tower there is a Bird, a very, very special Bird. For you see, there used to be a Turtle, but for reasons hard to comprehend due to human understanding and white man’s bad writing, this Turtle is dead.

“You have to be insane to think this is a good idea.” The voice comes from a Gigantic Hare whose neck is filled with gold necklaces and precious gems. “Delfi is still a child.”

“He has been a child for 5.600.016 years Owsla.” The Bear talks calmly. “I don’t think that the word ‘still’ is usable in the context.”

“ **Still.** ” Owsla says. “He is not responsible enough to care for his own beam. Besides who will watch over the tower?”

“That is a concern we don’t need.” The Eagle responds. “My lackeys have a vision better than Delfi ever had.”

“But not a better voice.” The Bear says, addressing the Canary for the first time during the meeting, that has likely been going on for some time. “I’ll surely miss your singing.”

“Thank you, Shardik.” The Bird’s speech is shy, as someone who is not asked to speak often, and surprised, as someone who does not believe anyone would remember him being there. Considering how much smaller he is compared to the other guardians, they probably tend to forget him. “But maybe Owsla is right. I wouldn’t know how to care for a beam.”

Before the Hare could support the statement, the Bear is speaking again.

“So we’ll send sentinels. Lackeys of our own who can guide you to better make decisions.”

“I’ll send one.” Owsla says eagerly. “I want to make sure you don’t destroy Maturin’s work.”

“I’ll send the other.” Shardik declares. “Would that make you more comfortable, Little One?”

The Canary thinks for a bit,before nodding his head vicariously.

“Good.” He turns to a Big Door, engraved with pine trees and high clouds, it’s handle shows the face of a bear. He Roars, makes the whole tower tremble and from the door a small brown bear appears. “This is Ussuri. She will take care of you and make sure you do good.”

The Other Guardian turns to Her own Door and moves Her ears a certain way. From the Door emerges a pure white rabbit.

“This is Cottontail.” Owsla’s voice is one of disdain. “She will take care of you and make sure you don’t fuck up too bad.”

The animals flank Delfi and the small bird seems to be in deep thought.

“We will be going to Earth. To the place of residence to the Rose. I believe our stay would be easier if we…” His voice shakes, hesitant on a suggestion that has never been made before. “Maybe we should use human forms.”

The room is completely filled with cries of displeasure, and even Shardik seems insulted at the idea.

“The whole point of caring for the beams is to make sure the ones living there are content.” Delfi’s voice immediately shuts all the other entities. Although small, young and insecure, the Canary’s voice seems to demand being listened to, in its high pitch and loud volume. “Wouldn’t it be easier to do so if we could talk to them? Really talk to them, no prophetic dreams and ominous messages.”

“We’re Gods, honey.” The Horse says. “ Being ominous is part of the job description.”

“Yes!” The Dog agrees. “Plus, even if you were able to talk to them, you think they would believe you? Humans are known for being sceptical.”

“The right ones would.” The Canary insists. “The ones Maturin was always talking about. The ones he called Lucky Seven.”

“I wouldn’t mind a human form.” Ussuri provides. She has a thick russian accent, which is weird considering the beam she comes from do not have a Russia. “They seem fun! It could be nice, diversify a little.”

“Speak for yourself.” Cottontail says. “I am plenty happy the way I am.”

“Enough! That is not for the two of you to decide.” The Bear’s voice is imposing. He turns to Delfi. “Are you sure of this decision?”

Without Hesitation the Bird nods his head once.

“So be it then.” Shardik leaves no room for anyone to disagree. “This is your beam we are trusting you with, and it is your decision to make.”

“I know what I want.”His words are sure. “I know the way I want the beam to be with me ruling it.”

The other Guardians stare at him in solemn silence. And, with a gesture of Owsla’s and Shardik’s hands, Cottontail and Ussuri start to transform in the center of the room.

They both are tall, and hyper-feminine to the point of bizarre, as beings who are not human trying to pass for humans tend to look. Cotton tail is curvy, with hair so light is almost silver. She is wearing a white fur dress, and her tall rabbit ears peak out of her hair. Ussuri on the other hand is thin, although her big brown fur coat would not allow you to notice it. Her hair looks as if it might have been blonde someday, but too much dirt coats it now.

At last Delfi stands in the middle of the room. His transformation reads almost as a dance. He twirls as his feathers vanish and his arms alongate. Soft black curls grow in his head and his skin becomes olive toned. He wears black rimmed glasses and yellow clothes, from his head to his shoes. Had any of the humans he is so eager to find be there, they would recognize him as their own, with his crooked teeth and nervous voice.

And so, standing shoulder to shoulder, the not-so-human creatures turn to the door which handle used to be a turtle shell and see as it slowly turns into a bird cage.

“That is unexpected.” The Eagle says as the three go through the door.

“Yes.” The Bear agrees. “Something tells me many more unexpected things will come of That Bird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment so I know what you guys are thinking! I have big plans for the fic, and I hope you all like it!


	3. 03. What I wanted was to fall asleep, close my eyes and disappear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a difficult conversation ahead of him. Ben and Bev don't want their friend to get hurt. Also their dog is great.

Richie is busting through Ben and Bev’s door before he’s even fully awake.

“I think there’s a way to bring them back.” He almost yells while the other try to understand what is happening.

“Trashmouth, what is god’s name are you rambling about?” Bev hasn't even open her eyes yet.

“Yes! I think He’s trying to talk to me telling me to go back.” He’s pacing around the room to excited to stand still “He wants us to go back and then he’ll give them back to us.”

“Wait, wait” Ben’s saying, but he can’t, Richie doesn’t think he’s physically able to wait. “You think… God.. wants you to go back to, where exactly?”

That question makes him pause, reminds him of what is actually going on, of how insane he must look.

“To Derry.”

**

The three of them are sitting in the living room, Ben and Bev’s dog sitting on Richie’s lap the only thing keeping him in place.

“So you had a dream?” He nods to Bev's question. "And you've seen a kid in this dream?" Richie nods again. "Who you think is god."

"When you put it like that I sound insane." Tozier's voice is raspy, which he thinks is justified considering everything that is going on.

"I hate to say it buddy." Ben sounds almost condescending and Richie thinks about his failed attempt at keeping him in Derry  _ (how the tables turn).  _ "You sound pretty crazy either way."

"Because you're not looking at the big picture." He gets up now starts pacing. "I've seen this kid before, I swear I have. In the deadlights."

Beverly puts her hands on his arms. She's aiming for comforting, but her eyes sell her out as scared, someone trying to call a wild animal for the sake of not getting hurt.

"Honey, I know it must be scary…"

"You don't know anything!" Richie can feel the tears tracking down his face, but he doesn't care about it at the moment. "You two got  _ this _ ! You get happily ever after, riding of into the sunset shit, and what do I get?"

"You got us back." Ben's voice is controlled in a way none of them had ever heard before. "For 27 years I had been so completely alone I hadn't even noticed it. Do you have any idea what that's like? Living your life thinking no one has ever cared about you? We care, Richie. But we can't risk everything going back to that place for a kid who might not even exist."

The room is silent for the exception of the dog, who doesn't understands why everyone is directing this angry speech to the gangly man who is a new fixture in his life, but tries to comfort him as best as he can, in this case by rubbing his snout in the man’s leg.

"He's real" his voice is so small and damaged he realizes once again how his childhood nickname suits him.

"And if he isn't?" Ben's voice is harsh, filled with a brand of fear they all know well. " If we get to Derry and there isn't a magical solution to fix everything? Where does that leave you? Cause seeing you in that hospital bed almost killed us. We can't go through that again."

He sits down, clearly exhausted. He is thinking about that day, about how sure he was there was no better decision to make.

“It won’t be like that again.” He says. “I promise. I’m better. And you’re right, Ben. I got you don’t I?”

Bev sighs and sits down next to him. She seems to have listened to the most bittersweet news, as if she had just adopted a lovely puppy to realise it had a knife and It was not a puppy at all.

“You do realise we would have to talk to Myra and Patty, right?” Her question is to him as if the puppy used the knife. “This is their dead husbands we are talking about. What if we bring them back and their wifes just don’t believe it’s them? We can’t do that to them.”

“”We’ll talk to them. We’ll drag them to Derry if we need to.” Richie stops and think for a bit. “I don’t think He would want us to go back without them anyway. I don’t know, the dream wasn’t exactly specific.”

“Trust me.” Bev says. “I know all about weird terrifying dreams.”

Ben sits down next to them. The three stay in the luxuos couch, staring at the unlit fireplace.

“I guess we should call the others then.” Richie breaks the silence. “Shit! I can’t believe I’m dragging Mike back into that hellhole.”

“You said you saw Georgie in the dream.” Bev is calm as she takes his hand. “He and Bill will gladly leave florida for that. We should pack. It’s gotta be getting cold in Maine this time of year.”

She is the first to get up, Ben following her move, but Richie is glued to the couch.

“Am I a terrible friend?” The couple can see tears forming in his eyes. “For trying to drag you back in that mess?”

“Honey” Beverly is kneeling in front of him. “You’re dirty mouthed, childish, and can’t shut up to save your life. You are one of the best friends I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and any of us would follow you to the end of world.”

His tears are tracking down his face now, and if it were anyone else he would be ashamed. But it’s Bev and Ben, the girl who would lent him stolen cigarettes and the boy who would see the way he’d look at Eddie and would know and never tell anyone in the world. They’re family, always were and always will be.

“Let’s pack our stuff.” His voice is not stuffy, and he knows any signs of his crying will be gone in a minute. “We have some calls to make.”

They get up with the certainty that their friends will show up in New York and in Atlanta to help convince Myra and Patty, and a heaviness in their hearts they haven’t felt in two years and four months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment so I know what you guys are thinking! I have big plans for the fic, and I hope you all like it!


	4. 04. I miss you terribly. The world is too quiet without you nearby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang splits and talk to certain widows. Big Bill and Mikey make their appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. This was my biggest chapter yet, and I quite like the way it turned out.

Bill is very happy to be in Atlanta, in fact he doesn’t think he has been this happy to be somewhere more than maybe eight times in his life. Meeting each one of the losers, getting to remember them and now this. Richie told him about his dream. About seeing Georgie and Eddie and  _ Georgie _ and Stan and  ** _Georgie_ ** . He thinks it over. He’s sure he’s never been this happy. His oldest friend just told him they might just find a way to bring his little brother back.

Mike hand comes to rest on his shoulder. They’ve spent the last two years travelling around the world. Bill has vowed to make up for the 27 years that he had spent alone in Derry. He doesn’t think things are even yet, is not sure if he’ll ever stop feeling guilty for not staying by Mike’s side during the wait, but waking up next to each other everyday feels like it might be okay.

“Ready to sound crazy?” Mike says. “Not that we’ve ever sounded sane around Patty.”

That gets a laugh out of him. Ever since getting out of Derry they’ve been trying to stay in contact with Patricia Uris. She was a huge part in Stan’s life and was sure his death had not been fully discussed. She was happy to talk to them about her husband’s love of birds and how she would comfort him after nightmares he could never remember having.

“Yeah, but she’s not much better.” Bill put his arm around Mike’s waist. “We’ll mention the possibility of bringing Stan back and she’ll bring half a dozen explosives to Derry to kill anything that could harm us.”

Apparently all the talk of her made her ears prick up. They hear the front door of the house open and reveal Patty. Her curly hair is frizzy as can be and although she has one of the nicest smiles in the Southeast, her face can mostly be found in what was her husbands special: an unimpressed frown.

“Well if it isn’t the double dorks.” Her tone is teasing, as it often is. “To what do I owe the visit?”

“We need to talk,Patty.” Mike says. “Is about Derry… and about Stan.”

Her face visibly falls. She has been asking about what they had called about, and what they were doing in Derry more than once, but none of the losers had been ready to talk about it. Until now.

“Get in. I’ll put the kettle on.” She turns to go back in the house without another word.

They follow her in. The house looks the same as the last time they were here, with its pristine white couch and minimalist style. Bill sees the picture that always catches his eyes when he comes here, Stan and Patty in their wedding day each with a smile in their face and his resolution hardens. He  _ will _ bring his friend back.

They walk into the kitchen together. Patty is taking a tea set out of a glass cabinet. The two of them had talked about how they’d go around this. Billy thought he better get starting then.

“We’re going to explain everything, Patty, we promise.” He looks at Mike as he says it. They had agreed that he would be doing most of the explaining, being the one who had stayed. “But before anything else we need to tell you something.

We might be able to bring Stan back.”

The tea set slips out of the woman’s hands, and shatters on the ground.

**

Richie is standing in front of the exposed brick house that used to belong to Eddie. He tries to imagine it, Eddie coming home from work, greeting Myra, but whenever he does it, it morphes into something else, into a life the two of them never got to lead, with Eddie greeting Richie instead.

He shakes his head. He’s not here to fantasise about his childhood best friend. He’s here to talk to Myra, to convince her to come to Maine in a crazy crusade in search of a bird/kid who might be “capital g” God.

“Want some back up, buddy?” Ben’s voice cuts him out of his reverie. “I know you might be nervous.”

Nervous doesn't begin to cover it. The last and only time any of them talked to Myra was when they broke her the news. Richie can barely remember her face now, with all the tears he had covering his vision two years ago. She had been cold back then, listening as they talked about Eddie being dead and simply thanking them all for telling her.

“Nah, haystack.” He says while he moves forward to knock on the door. “I think I’ll handle this one.”

Myra opens the door. She is a tall, fat woman and she’s wearing somber clothes. She looks surprise to see them, and is not as if they could blame her.

“Tozier?”  _ God _ , she even sounds like Sonya, what the hell is up with that? “And the adjacent crew… I’m sorry did something happen?”

Richie is not sure what he’s supposed to say, but the whole thing was his idea and he already had agreed to be the one to talk to her, so he thinks is best if he just starts talking.

“Hi,Myra. We need to talk to you about some things.” His brain feels like a big cartoon emergency room, with sirens sounding off and small versions of himself trying to abandon the ship. “It’s about Eddie, and the way he died.”

He somewhat expects when the door slams on his face. What he does not expects, however, is the door opening again after two minutes and seeing Myra putting on a coat.

“Look, I don’t know you, and I don’t thinks talking with the friends my husband was in a sort of cult with, inside my house, is a good idea.” She walks past where Richie is standing on the Doorsteps while she talks. “But I’m a curious woman, so we are going on a diner around the corner, and I’ll give you 15 minutes to explain your whole story. How does that sound?”

Following her doesn’t make him feel as queasy as he thought he would feel around her, so the only answer his head and his mouth conjure up is “I might be able to cram it in 10.”

**

Patty hasn’t moved much since Mike finished his accounts on what happened in Derry. Bill isn’t sure if she has even blinked after the part where the alien clown had her husband’s entire head on It’s mouth, but he doesn’t think he should be very judgy about that.

“Patty?” Mike’s voice is soft, the same tone he used when calling them back to Derry. “How are you feeling?”

She raises her eyes from where she has been staring at the table, and her face hardens.

“So this thing was what happened to Stan?” She sounds furious. “This fucking clown is what he kept seeing in his nightmares and the reason why…”

She cuts herself off. She doesn’t need to finish the sentence, not when she’s talking to them. Patty gets up abruptly, her chair clattering to the ground as she runs farther into the house.

Mike and Bill look at each other for only a second before they are following her. They find her in the bedroom, where they can still see shadows of Stan ina bird book on the bedside table, and his clothes in the closet. She is inside there now, getting a suitcase down and filling it up with her own clothes.

“Maine is cold this time of the year, right?” She looks up from her bag, only to stare at one of Stan’s coats. “I should bring this, for all we know they’re all going to show up butt-naked, terminator style.”

Billy smiles, with the certainty that Patricia Uris could’ve probably taken Pennywise with one of her hands tied behind her back. She is coming with them to Derry and they are bringing three of the most important people in his life back. Mike slips his hand into Bill’s and together they help Patty fix her suitcase to the most important travel she’ll ever take.

**

At the end, it takes Richie 36 minutes to tell Myra about Derry. He doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t leave out anything, even the things he isn’t sure about how to talk to his friends about. He tells her about Adrian Mellon, the Paul Bunyan statue and the nightmares he has had for the last two years.

When he finishes she looks impassive. Not scared at the prospect that a giant clown impaled her late husband, not laughing at the idea that Richie had made the whole thing up. He waits her out, too afraid to say anything to her, until she talks.

“So, Sonya lied about the meds?” Her voice is broken, as if she has just realised something fundamental about herself had never been true. As a little kid, who stands in their kitchen and finally musters enough courage to go against someone who has been pushing them around their whole life.

“Uh, yeah” Richie says “Is that what you’re focusing on here? Not that there’s a problem with that, but I feel we should be on the same page.”

Myra gives a humourless laugh, but she keeps laughing until it becomes sincere. When she smiles, Richie realises, she doesn’t look like Sonya at all.

“Boy, you’re funny! I never really watched your stuff, Eddie would get sick and have headaches whenever we tried.” Her smile disappears. “Guess now we know why.”

“Look I’m sorry if I sound insane” He moves forward and takes her hand. She looks down, but doesn’t move. “I just need to know if you believe what I told you, and if you do if you would go to Maine with us.”

At that she looks up startled.

“Go with you? Why?”

“Did you miss the part about the dream of getting Eddie back, or…”

“No, i got that.” She takes her hand away. “But I don’t get why you would need me, why you would want me there. I believe in your story, i really do. I knew  Eddie for 12 years. We’ve been on whatever that relationship was for 10. That was so many things that would set him off, that he couldn’t explain. This is your story. I don’t want to intrude.”

And Richie thinks it over. He thinks about how nervous he was knocking on her door, about how he feels about Eddie and he thinks about her laugh at one of his most simple jokes.

“It’s not intruding, Myra.” He leans into the table and takes her hand again. “We want you there. Whoever or whatever that kid is, he wants you there too. We’re going to do this, bring them back. We’re doing it together.”

And as they both sit there in a strange, newborn cammadrary, Richie is grateful that he’s gonna get to know Myra. He thinks he may not be ready to create new jokes, to be carefree with his old friends, but she is new. Myra hasn’t heard his old jabs, hasn’t learned of the certified ‘beep, beep’. He gives her a smile, and he know it’s wrapped in fear and in grief, but she smiles back.

“When do we leave?”


	5. 05. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mambo n.° 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the Godly friends of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me during the first four chapters: the title needs to be amazing, meaningful, hip  
me now: mambo number fiveeeee

Some things cannot be described by words. Seeing again someone you thought you had seen for the last time, holding a child that was always meant to be yours, or meeting someone who will be in your life forever are some examples.

As the Canary, the bear and the bunny walked into a door, and emerge from a rose, the entire world feels in such indescribable way, however since it lacks the means to talk about it, it simply won’t.

They arrive, as most good thing do, on the first day of summer. The rose is located next to the Derry quarry, and although you can still see the shade of red in her petals, she is quick to turn yellow.

“Well, we are here.” Cottontail says. “Time to relax, sit back, and do nothing for five hundred years.”

“What are you talking about?” Delfi asks. “We have a lot to do, I have a bunch of ideas for the beam.”

“I don’t think you understand what a guardians job is, darling” Ussuri is already laying down in the grass. “You don’t actually intervene on the world, you guys just make sure no one gets out or into the beam.”

“What!? But why was The Hare so hesitant to let me get my beam?”

“Because, squirt” Cottontail says. “You are prone to get ideas. As you’ve just proven. You’re too eager to make a change, and that can get you in a lot of trouble.”

“Trouble like” Ussuri leans in, and whispers in secret “_ Maturin _.”

The Canary’s mind stops for a second. He was never informed of what happened to the Turtle, and if the way he used to talk about the children of this city is to go by, Delfi knows exactly how he tried to intervene. Fear shakes his small body. If Maturin wasn’t able to help the group of courageous adventurers, what chance did He had? But resolve is fixture in the most complacent of children, and so The Canary constructed a plan.

“We’ll start small.” He stands in front of the sacred aid. “We’ll do small changes, see if They can trek it, if the changes stick. And if it works we’ll move up slowly, until we are able to do what Maturin was trying to.”

The Others seem hesitant to help, and Delfi is reminded for the first of many times that Cottontail is supposed to keep him from making miracles. However, unknowingly for the Bird, the Rabbit is also coming to a realisation. Even if They’re permission is not needed, Delfi is asking for Her and Ussuri’s opinion on the matter. Is a small gesture, that will move the course of all stories, for you see, Lackeys are only meant to obey, to have no free will, and in extending a hand and giving Them a choice, Delfi has just earned Their loyalty to the end of times.

“Alright, what small change do you propose?” The Rabbit says, causing a giggle to came out of the Bear.

Without saying anything, Delfi kneels and puts His open palm over the Yellow Rose. Her vines expand and while The Three of Them watches, amazed, the whole quarry becomes full of yellow flowers. They are not like the Rose, won’t live forever, and have no magical properties, but they are beautiful, and carry a feeling of hope into everyone who will look at them. And so, Their journey into miracles begins.

**

It takes the entire summer. They decide to only work in the town. It is small enough that the rest of the world won’t notice the changes, but stained enough that there’s a lot to fix.

They decide to start small. Make people more friendly, put happy or positive feelings on their mind. They make the physic town better, make the weather perfect, make the buildings newer. Delfi makes sure of adding sewer grates that are impossible to get trough.

Delfi is hesitant, but He knows They need to blend in, so he sets up camp on the best place he can think of. The house on Neibolt street simply appears without anyone noticing. This house, however, is brand new. Although the layout is the same, the house is a lovely shade of yellow and seems to always have music playing.

It doesn’t take long for Them to discover that The Canary’s magic works best when cast in music form. He will whistle on the street, and children will be happier, sing a tune near the arcade and tokens will slip out to a child’s hand. He starts being more human, and He is not the only one. Cotton develops a love for human food, and even if less charmed Ussuri often accompanies Her on her gourmet escapades.

In the middle of August, He starts to put dreams in people’s heads. Simple ones, just Him singing a happy tune or images of Ussuri’s spectacular dancing. They seem to stick, judging by the dreamers reactions. And so on the last day of the month, He sends a dream to Richie Tozier.

He goes down the well in the basement for the first time. He know what it holds, but He figures Richie will need some significance. He brought the Cistern to its original shape along the house, so He stands on the clown's stage. He knows the song He is going to sing, He chose His clothes meticulously.

And so when the time comes, He sings. He asks for their return, apologizes for bringing them back into this. And He hopes they will listen.


End file.
